Only One
by Innusurri
Summary: Under revision! Kagome and InuYasha, once together, now apart. How could this have happened! Some Inu/Kag, Sess/Kag
1. Only One

Only One

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the songs 'Only One' by Yellow Card or, 'Never Had A Friend Like You' by Sammy.

Chapter 1

Only One

Kagome sat in her make-up room, thinking about InuYasha, her ex-boyfriend. The song she wrote was about her memories with him. She started crying when she realized that it truly was over. "Kagome? Time to go on stage." Sango said, looking at her friend with a frown. "Stop crying, you'll get puffy eyes."

"Thanks Sango, let's go…" Kagome replied, as she wiped her face and stood to walk on the stage, with Rin, Ayame, Kagura, and Sango. "You guys ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah… let's go." Rin said.

As they walked on stage, the crowd went wild. Kagome flashed a big smile, and walked up to the microphone. "You guys ready to hear the new song?" Kagome asked.

"YEAH!" Roared the crowd.

"Here we go!" Kagome said, as she signaled for the band to start the music.

As the music started to play, Kagome started to remember all the good times she had with InuYasha. She started to sing, "Broken this fragile thing now, and I can't, I can't pick up the pieces. And I've thrown my words all around, but I can't, I can't give you a reason. I feel so broken up, and I give up. I just wanna tell you so you know!" She sang.

"Here I go!" Sang the crowd.

"Scream my lungs out and try to get to you! You are my only one! I let go! There's just no one that gets me like you do! You are my only, my only one…" Kagome sang as she remembered their very first date.

_Flashback -_

_Kagome sat at the reserved table with InuYasha, waiting for their orders. Kagome had ordered a salad, and InuYasha ordered the T-bone steak. "Are you sure you only want a salad? I mean, you could get a steak, or a hamburger." InuYasha said._

_"Yes, I'm sure. I really like salads." Kagome said._

_"Ok, have it your way." InuYasha said as their food arrived. InuYasha gave the man a tip, and it wasn't a small tip either._

_"I can't believe you're really here with me, I mean, a singer dating an actor. Who would've thought?" InuYasha asked._

_"I don't know, doesn't it always happen like that though? Singers and actors getting together I mean." Kagome said as the waiter brought their drinks to them. Kagome's was a Mountain dew, while InuYasha's was a Pepsi._

_"Here's your bill, you may pay when you're done." The waiter informed._

_"Thanks, but I'll pay now." InuYasha said as he handed the waiter a one hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change." InuYasha said._

_"Thank you sir." The waiter said, and then left._

_'Wow…' Kagome thought. The finished eating their meals, and then left to go to the skating rink. When they got there, Kagome was amazed to see they were at the actor's skating rink. Only actors could get in, with their dates of course. "I never knew we were coming here." Kagome said, astounded._

_"Yeah, that way you get to spend time with me and I get to spend time with you." InuYasha said, then smiled. Kagome smiled back as they walked into the skating rink, as InuYasha showed his pass, Kagome was astounded to see Sango there, along with Rin, Kagura, and Ayame. But she saw a face she didn't want to see, and she was heading straight towards them._

_"Uh… InuYasha, Kik…" She never got to finish because Kikyo grabbed InuYasha's arm and pulled him into a hug, as she got ready to kiss him, InuYasha pushed her away._

_"What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked._

_"Weellll, my daddy brought me here, shame to say he invited Naraku too. So we can't spend time together Inu-baby." Kikyo said, in her sweetest and sexiest voice. InuYasha rolled his eyes and got a serious face on._

_"I'm here with my date, Kagome." InuYasha said, as he pointed at Kagome, who looked away from Kikyo._

_"Higurashi? Oh my GOD! We haven't hung out in forever! Can you come with me?" Kikyo said as she proceeded to drag the struggling Kagome away, but InuYasha saved her in time._

_"She's going to skate with me, so back off, you damn wench." InuYasha growled._

_"KIKYO!" They heard a voice call._

_"Damn it! Naraku's coming!" Kikyo yelled, as she tried to get away, but Kagome grabbed her arm._

_"Don't we have stuff to catch up on?" Kagome asked, as she saw the boy spot Kikyo._

_"Damn it! Let me go!" Kikyo demanded in her normal whiny voice._

_"Too late." Kagome said as she saw Naraku get closer, and closer, and closer._

_"Here you go!" Kagome said as she handed Naraku, a fussy Kikyo._

_"Never run away again! Your dad wants you!" Naraku said as he dragged Kikyo away from the two._

_"I'll get you Higurashi!" Kikyo yelled._

_"Ok… when you do I'll make sure I'm scared!" Kagome said as she started laughing._

_"Can we skate now?" InuYasha asked._

_"Yeah, but we gotta get the skates…" Kagome said before she was picked up by a robot, who took her to a chair, set her down, measured her foot size, took different colored skates out of his chest, asked her to pick, she chose blue, took off her high-heals, put the skates on her feet and tied them, then took her back to where InuYasha was standing, who obviously had that already done. They started skating around the skating rink. When it went to couples, they got up and went around, but someone tripped Kagome and she fell, pulling InuYasha down with her. He didn't want her to get hurt so he reversed the way they were falling, and she landed on him instead of him landing on her._

_"Oww." InuYasha complained as he felt a bump forming on the back of his head. He turned his face down and saw Kagome, lying on top of him smiling._

_"Thank you, InuYasha." Kagome said, as she tried to get up, but was yanked back down by Inu-yasha._

_"You owe me, and you wanna know something?" InuYasha asked._

_"I know I owe you, and what?" Kagome asked._

_"You stole my heart." InuYasha stated as he watched her shocked face._

_"What… do you mean?" Kagome asked._

_"I mean that, I love you." InuYasha said, as he smiled._

_"You do?" Kagome asked._

_"Yes I do." He said. He brushed her lips with his. Taking her startled gasp to his advantage, he deepened the kiss, making it long and sweet._

_"Awe!" The crowd, that had gathered, said._

_"Kagome? Are you kissing InuYasha?" Rin asked. Kagome and InuYasha's sweet kiss ended and they got up. Kagome blushed when she noticed all of her band members watching them kiss._

_"Yeah… Rin, I was kissing InuYasha." Kagome replied, as her blush deepened._

_"Good, cause I got a boyfriend. His name's Kohaku." Rin said as she pointed to Kohaku, who took Kagome's hand and shook it._

_"Nice to meet you. Rin has told me a lot about you." Kohaku said sweetly._

_"Hey, how about we all go to my house and have a party?" Kagome asked._

_"Sure." He murmured, looking to Kikyo. She bit her lower lip and opened her mouth as though to yell something to him, but Naraku stood in front of her, and his eyes narrowed. Jealousy was no good, and he leaned down and kissed Kagome once more before they left. _

_End Flashback-_

"Made my mistakes, let you down. And I can't, I can't hold on for too long. Ran my whole life in the ground, and I can't, I can't get up when you're gone. Some things breaking up, and I feel like giving up. I won't walk out until you know!" Kagome sang, the next part nobody expected. "HERE I GO! SCREAM MY LUNGS OUT AND TRY TO GET TO YOU! YOU ARE MY ONLY ONE! I LET GO! THERE'S JUST NO ONE THAT GETS ME LIKE YOU DO! YOU ARE MY ONLY, MY ONLY ONE!" Kagome sang with so much emotion, it made some girls in the crowd cry. Of course girls are smarter than guys, so the girls new that she wrote this song about a former boyfriend. "Here I go, so dishonestly. Leave a note, for you, my only one. And I know, you can see right through me. So let me go, and you will find someone… HERE I GO! SCREAM MY LUNGS OUT AND TRY TO GET TO YOU! YOU ARE MY ONLY ONE! I LET GO! THERE'S JUST NO ONE, NO ONE, LIKE YOU! YOU ARE MY ONLY, MY ONLY ONE! MY ONLY ONE! MY ONLY ONE! My only one! You are my only, my only one…" Kagome sang, with tears streaming down her face. She had to remember all those painful memories.

"Awe!" The girls said. Kagome wiped her tears away, and smiled. "You guys wanna hear the next song?" Kagome asked.

"YEAH!" Screamed the crowd.

As the music started Kagome smiled, she had sung this song for InuYasha before. "Ohhhh, oh precious. Yeah, yeah, yeah, ohhhh. As I walk into my bedroom, I see pictures on my wall, a collection, of memories. The county fair, a movie there, and times we don't remember when. They won't let me forget the times we shared… You know I'm always thinking of you, no matter what the time, the day, or place. Cause you were my friend when there were no others, and none of my love for you can ever be erased! No! No I never had a friend like you, and I hope we stay together. It don't matter, we're gonna make it through, and you'll be my friend forever. Yeah, yeah, it don't matter how far away, you'll always have a special place. Cause I never had a friend like you, no I never had a friend like you!" Kagome sang, as the crowd awed again.

"It feels good to know you're only a call away. I reminisce about the times when we would play, at the bus stop, at the park, shooting balls after dark, and we knew we shouldn't be out that late. Yeah baby! Everybody has that special someone, and for me that someone was you. And every story has a poster, you never left my side, and always kept it true! I ain't ever had a friend like you! No I never had a friend like you, and I hope we stay together! It don't matter, we're gonna make it through, and you'll be my friend forever. Yeah, yeah. It don't matter how far away, you'll always have a special place, cause I never had a friend like you, no I never had a friend like you! No I never had a friend like you, and I hope we stay together! It don't matter, we're gonna make it through, and you'll be my friend forever. Yeah, yeah, it don't matter how far away, you'll always have a special place, cause I never had a friend like you, no I never had a friend like you! A friend like you to help me with my problems. A friend like you to help me when life gets cold, a friend like you is there when there's nothin' left to say! Imagine those things I used to say, when we'd play, a friend like you who I would cherish for life, a friend like you is one that'd make me care! Every time I look into your eyes, I'd like to say, friend like you to me, will always be, right there! No I never had a friend like you, and I hope we stay together! It don't matter, we're gonna make it through, and you'll be my friend forever. Yeah, yeah, it don't matter how far away, you'll always have a special place, cause I never had a friend like you. No I never had a friend like you! No I never had a friend like you, and I hope we stay together! It don't matter, we're gonna make it through, and you'll be my friend forever. Yeah, yeah, it don't matter how far away, you'll always have a special place, cause I never had a friend like you, no I never had a friend like you…" Kagome finished off.

The crowd went wild. The band members bowed, well those who were standing bowed. Sango hit her drum to show her appreciation.

"Thank you! Don't forget to come back next week!" Kagome said. As they began to pack up their stuff, and go home, a loud knock came at the door.

"Go answer it Jordan, please?" Kagura asked.

"Yes Ms. Kagura." Jordan replied. Jordan walked to the door, and opened it.

"May I ask who you are?" Jordan asked.

"Kikyo, a friend of Kagome's." Kikyo said.

"Ms. Kagome, I have a Kikyo lady here for you." Jordan said.

"Oh, you're a cutie ain't you? Wanna go around the block a time or two?" Kikyo asked, using her willies on Jordan.

"Uh, yeah… baby?" Jordan said unsurely.

"Call me whatever you want, you sexy piece of meat!" Kikyo said as she took Jordan's hand, and walked over to her car, and got in, with Jordan behind her.

(A/N Jordan is like, 22, as for Kagome, she's 19, Sango's 18 1/2, Rin's 16, Kagura's 20, and Ayame's 17. Kikyo is 19 1/2, and she's a fucking bitch. I don't like Kikyo. Sorry Kikyo lovers. I don't like Kikyo so if you read my stories, and you DO like Kikyo, well, you won't like my stories. :) Also, Naraku is 21. Them are the characters that have came into the story so far! Now, back to the story!)

It was April 1, and InuYasha was sitting in his house, listening to the radio. The next song took him by shock. "And the next song is by 'Untitled Temptation'. It's called 'Only One' It has been ranked number one for almost 3 months now." The announcer said.

As the music started to play, and the song started, InuYasha was surprised at whose voice he heard, "Broken thing fragile thing now, and I can't, I can't pick up the pieces. And I've thrown my words all around, but I can't, I can't give you a reason… I feel so broken up…"

"Kagome…" he whispered to no one but himself. He quickly shut off the radio and ran to her work, where he thought she would. "Is Kagome Higurashi here?" InuYasha asked in a hurried voice.

"Yes, down in her make-up room." The secretary said, as InuYasha said a quick 'thank you' then took off running to her make-up room. He reached her make-up room in record time. He straightened himself up and walked in.

Kagome looked up from her new song she was writing, and saw someone she never expected to see. "InuYa-" But she was cut short when he bent and kissed her on the lips. He was amazed at how beautiful she had become since their last meet. Her hair was longer and silkier, she was thinner, her singing ability had gotten better, she looked right with glasses on, and she had the same personality, well, at least he hoped. Kagome was shocked when he came into her dressing room and kissed her! But hey, she wasn't stopping him. She kissed him back. She loved him after all, and they had dated for almost a year and a half before he broke it off, and she wondered what he was doing here. She broke off the kiss. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, regaining her breath.

"I heard your song, 'Only One' and I had to come and see you. You still hold my heart and yes it means I love you." InuYasha said as he hugged her tightly. Kagome smiled. She loved him with all her heart, and now he loved her too.

"I love you, and I always will." Kagome stated, than smiled. Little did they know, someone was scheming with Naraku to make sure they would never see each other again…

_How do you like the first chapter? Well I'll update this story soon, and, be sure to read my other stories,_

_Truth or Dare, With a Twist_

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_The Clash of The Bands_

_Into The InuYasha World_

_And,_

_Until There Was You_

_Also, read,_

_Switched_

_By my friend, Krissy119 and,_

_My new stories coming soon to read on fan fiction!_

_Well, I'll be going now!_

_Ja Ne!_

_Jaime_

_Review!_


	2. The Bad Things

Only One

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha.

Chapter 2

The Bad Things

Kagome sat in her make-up room with Inu-yasha, he was making out with her for god knows how long. She split the kiss and took a deep breath.

"Do you seriously love me?" Kagome asked as she got up and walked over to her bed, proceeding to lye down on it.

"Of course I do." Inu-yasha said, as he got up, walked over to her bed, and sat in front of her.

Kagome had a daydream pop into her head.

Daydream-

Kagome lye on her bed, as Inu-yasha came over and sat in front of her, she picked up her head and her lips met his, their kiss deepened as Inu-yasha ran his hands down her arms. He then proceeded to kiss down her neck, as he used to do. She didn't want to go that far, yet. She pushed him away, but he knew she wanted it.

"I know you want this to happen." Inu-yasha said as his kissed his way down her neck.

"I know, but not yet…" Kagome said as she tried to push him away, but he just pursued.

He started to pull off her shirt as she tried to unbutton his shirt. He tried to pull off her pants but she smacked him for it.

"No!" Kagome shouted as she tried to get away. Inu-yasha pulled her back, and under him.

"Yes…" He said in a tone so maniacal it made Kagome shiver.

"You aren't Inu-yasha! Inu-yasha! Help me! AHHHH!" Kagome screamed, but somehow didn't get through to the outside world.

End Daydream -

"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed out, not realizing she had dozed off.

"What? What is it?" Inu-yasha yelled, jumping up.

"Nothing, just a bad dream…" Kagome trailed off.

"Will you tell me what it was about?" He asked, going over to her bed and sitting down beside her.

"Don't worry about it…" Kagome said as she picked up her head and her lips met his, their kiss deepened as Inu-yasha ran his hands down her arms. He then proceeded to kiss down her neck, as he used to do. She didn't want to go that far, yet. She pushed him away, but he knew she wanted it.

"I know you want this to happen." Inu-yasha said as his kissed his way down her neck.

"I know, but not yet…" Kagome said as she tried to push him away, but he just pursued.

He started to pull off her shirt as she tried to unbutton his shirt. He tried to pull off her pants but she smacked him for it.

"No!" Kagome shouted as she tried to get away. Inu-yasha pulled her back, and under him.

"Yes…" He said in a tone so maniacal it made Kagome shiver.

"You aren't Inu-yasha! Inu-yasha! Help me! AHHHH!" Kagome screamed, but somehow didn't get through to the outside world.

"Shut up bitch!" The imposter yelled as he ripped off his mask. It was Naraku.

"How did you get in here?" Kagome asked, as she tried to push him away, but failed miserably.

"I took care of Inu-yasha while you were sleeping… he won't come for you… so you're all mine…" Naraku said as he looked at her, with a weird glint in his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she kicked him in the nuts, which, made him double-over for a split second, but that was all it took for Kagome to get up, open the door, and take off running down the corridor.

She bumped into something and fell, it turned out to be a security guard.

"Help me! I was almost raped by that man!" she yelled as she pointed to Naraku. He smirked, as did the security guard. The security guars ripped off his mask. It turned out to be one of Naraku's workers.

"Oh… my… god… AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she kicked his worker in the nuts, ran past him, and farther down the corridor.

She ran and ran down the corridor, around the corner, and bumped into something, but the thing caught her with a quick reflex.

She looked up into the eyes of the person.

"What're you doing here?" she asked astonished.

Duh, duh, duh! Who do you think the person is?

1 Inu-yasha 2Sesshomaru 3Kohaku 4Miroku 5Koga

You vote! Whoever gets the most votes might be the person who's there and with her!

Read my other stories and my friends story,

Switched

And be sure to read my stories coming soon!

InuandKagforever- Thanks for the review, and yeah, who said it was Kikyo? It might be someone else who dislikes Kagome, but ya never know!

Alyssa Yeah! I think they make an awesome couple as well, they look so cute together, and my new yah! Messenger thing is, so if you receive an invitation from that, it was me, my others are and So add me if you want! Just be sure to send me a name invitation thingy, ok? Cause I'm a ditz.

Kagome of darkness- Why thank you! Also email me Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, I'm not saying!

13ittersweet- Thank ya much! I love getting reviews and getting told that my stories are good or bad, (mostly good), but please email me at: for the reviews and Ja Ne!

Jaime


	3. Savior

Only One

Disclaimer: -whistles and eats cookies- Um… anyone got any milk?

Last Time:

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she finally landed a kick in his nuts, which made him double-over for a split second, but that was all it took for Kagome to get up, open the door, and take off running down the corridor. She bumped into something and fell, it turned out to be a security guard. "Help me! I was almost raped by that man!" she yelled as she pointed to Naraku. He smirked, as did the security guard. The security guard ripped off his mask. It turned out to be one of Naraku's workers. "Oh… my… god…" She whispered, as her hand shot up and into the 'security guards' nose. She turned and fled past him, trying to keep away from the clutches of Naraku. She ran and ran down the corridor, around the corner, and bumped into something, but the thing caught her with a quick reflex. She looked up into the eyes of the person. "What're you doing here?" She questioned as she shook.

This Time:

Chapter Three

Savior

"Why are you running through the halls, screaming at the top of your lungs Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, and she began to cry. He gave her a little shake, but she persisted. "Cease those foolish tears at once. I asked you a question, and I expect an answer."

She threw her arms around his neck and held him with all her might. "Oh Sesshomaru! Naraku was in my dressing room and he tried to rape me! I thought he was InuYasha, because InuYasha had come when I was in there and he was sitting beside me and I dozed off and then I woke and Naraku kissed me and was trying to rape me! He's coming! I can hear him coming!" Kagome sobbed, as she held herself against Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, it is impossible for InuYasha to be here. He is in London with our father."

Kagome's whole body froze in his arms and he looked down at her, and she at him. "Kukuku, so I see you've found a hero, eh, wench?" Naraku asked as he came around the corner. Sesshomaru stood up taller and looked down at the foul creature. "Ah, but isn't she pretty, sir? And now, hand her over. She is my wife, and I will take care of her how I deem fit."

Sesshomaru let loose a guttural snarl that shook Kagome before he pushed her behind him. "I happen to know that Kagome is not married, and she would never be married to the likes of _you_, Naraku." He stated, a frown on his face. Kagome was surprised. Sesshomaru never showed any emotion. Ever. Not even when InuYasha had threw a pie and it had hit him in his face. "That was a very low, Naraku, to disguise yourself as InuYasha and try to force yourself on Kagome. Leave, or I shall make you."

"Kukuku." Naraku chuckled, before his guard came up behind him. The man was huge. He towered over Naraku like an ominous shadow. Sesshomaru looked bored. Naraku's eyes narrowed, looking like slits as the blood-red irises stared at Sesshomaru in a calculating way. "Cho, get rid of him."

Sesshomaru smiled, just a show of teeth really, and the look that passed over his face was positively feral. Sometimes Kagome forgot, that the Taisho family was demons, because InuYasha was simply too adorable to be harmful, though now that she thought about it she remembered him defending her against men twice his size. Kagome shuddered when Cho stepped forward. She blinked once, and the fight was over. She didn't know it had even began, but Cho stopped and slumped backwards, crushing Naraku beneath him. Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome, and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her along with him. "We must leave, now, before the miasma comes from the loathsome being." He said.

Kagome stumbled behind him, following him along. Her body still shivered, from the close call in her wardrobe, she was sure. Her lips thinned into a solid line at being drug around like a ragdoll, but she followed none the less. By the time they were outside, Kagome's eyes were narrowed. She was trying, truly trying to keep her rage in check. He released her arm, nearly throwing her into the door of his Shelby GT. He looked at her, opening his door and getting inside. When she stared at the door, Sesshomaru opened it from the inside and looked at her.

It was not a friendly look.

"Get in."

"Why should I?"

"Naraku is approaching rapidly. Unless you would like to let him finish what he was trying to start, I suggest you enter the car."

Kagome gulped and got in. She barely had her door shut before Sesshomaru was backing out, whipping the car around and putting it into drive. She buckled her seatbelt with shaky fingers. "You drive like a freaking maniac!" She shouted, clutching the sides of her seat. He chuckled, a low, sensual sound and Kagome's eyes widened. "Did you just _laugh_ at me?"

His eyes were too innocent as he looked over at her. "I would never do such a thing." He stated, his features schooled into the perfect mask of boredom, though his eyes had a shine in them.

"Watch the road!" She snapped out, panic in her voice. He chuckled again, and her ire raised.

"You are perfectly safe. I am a very good driver."

"Pfft, yeah, says who?" Kagome retorted. He was swerving in and out of lanes, not in a jerking way, but in a smooth motion as he sped through the traffic. Kagome's hands clenched the seat and she closed her eyes every time they passed another car.

"I would never do something so stupid as to crash."

"What do you think you are, perfect?" Kagome snorted, her eyes rolling. He looked over to her to indicate she say something other than the obvious truth; his perfection. "Sesshomaru, watch the road! I don't want to die in a fiery blaze of an accident."

"I would survive."

"You would, not me. I am human, remember?"

"Hn." Was all she got, but he focused on the road. She relaxed slightly against the seat, before she cleared her throat and yawned.

"…Is InuYasha really in London?"

"Indeed."

"Can I ask why he's there?"

"Our father is attempting a merger with another company. Reiki Stone Corp."

"The people who make perfume and make-up?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Father says it would be good to get a dip into something feminine, to increase our interest groups."

"Ambitious."

"Hn."

It was silent for another moment, before Kagome spoke. "Does InuYasha ever talk about me?" She blurted out.

"No." Her face fell. "To tell you otherwise would be a lie, and I do not lie. InuYasha is an imbecile, and he has many conquests, who he claims to love. In the end, they all are left, just like you were. Though he did tell me he never did anything sexual with you. I wonder why he kept you so long?" Sesshomaru pondered out loud. Kagome stared at her hands, her lower lip quivering.

"I'm not anything special but he loved me." She whispered. "You didn't have to put it so bluntly Sesshomaru. You could have just told me no and left it at that." He pulled up to a restaurant and parked, before shutting off the car. She looked out the window. "Why are we here?"

"To eat." He said, before he opened his door and got out. Kagome followed suit, wiping the unshed tears on her sleeve. "Come." He said, extending his hand. Kagome hesitated, than accepted his hand. His hand was warm, and it dwarfed hers. She blushed slightly, as he pulled her along with him, matching his strides to her shorter ones.

"Ah, Mr. Taisho! So good of you to come for dinner. I have a table set up for you. Follow me, please, sir." The man at the booth said, as he walked ahead of Sesshomaru, who walked slightly in front of Kagome. She looked down at her feet that were strapped in three-inch heels. Sesshomaru still towered over her, even with her extra height. She sighed lightly, causing her to get a look from Sesshomaru. He still held her hand in his. She stared at their hands, locked together. Her fingers just gripped the side of his hand where his pinkie was, and his thumb made her thumb look tinier then it truly was. "Here you are!"

The table was dark, lit by candles along the wall. It had a semi-medieval feel to it, and Kagome bit her lower lip. How she had gone from nearly being raped to having dinner with Sesshomaru was beyond her. She supposed she should thank him. "What can I get you two to drink?" The waiter asked as the booth man finished seating them across from each other. Sesshomaru released her hand, and she placed it on the table with her other one.

"Pinot noir." Sesshomaru said.

"Certainly." The waiter said, as he scurried off.

Sesshomaru assessed her with a critical eye, his eyes sweeping from the top of her head to her hands. "You are alright?" He asked, surprising Kagome. She blinked.

"I'm sorry? Did you just express concern for somebody's well-being, other than your own?" His frown, and the twitching of his jaw muscle made Kagome exhale slowly. "Sorry, that was cruel. I am fine, thank you for asking."

"You are a trifle pale."

"I'm albino." She said, mouth curling on the sides. She rolled her eyes when she realized he didn't share in her pathetic attempt at humor. "What were you doing at the studio?"

"I was picking up Rin."

"Oh." She blinked and looked at the tablecloth again. The waiter returned with the wine, and asked if they were ready to order. "Fettuccini Alfredo and a Caesar salad please." She murmured, handing him the menu.

"The usual for you, Mister Sesshomaru?" At his curt nod, the waiter scrambled away again. Kagome cleared her throat, before taking a drink of the wine that was offered to her.

"Thank you." Kagome murmured to Sesshomaru, while she stared at her hands. Sesshomaru was staring at her. She could feel it. "What are you looking at?"

"I am making sure you are not going to turn into a water pot." He answered, in a low rumbling tone.

"I'm not, so could you quit staring please!" She snapped at him, her eyes lighting with blue fire. His lips quirked into a smile and changed back to his bored expression so fast she thought she was hallucinating. "Did you just smile?"

"No."

"You did!" She said, smiling widely. He noted her teeth were very white, and that she didn't seem quite so upset now. "I can't believe you smiled. Oh, I wish I could have taken a picture of that…"

He frowned. "Hn." He murmured, sipping his wine. Kagome was drinking her second glass, and he watched her as she finished it off. He poured her another glass, and she smiled in thanks. The waiter returned soon, setting down their food. Kagome was surprised. Sesshomaru had a huge steak placed before him, and he cut into it. Kagome watched him for a moment before he looked at her. She blushed and quickly began to eat. The salad was done to perfection, and the Alfredo made her mouth water with each bite. She was stuffed soon, and looked up to find Sesshomaru watching her. "Are you finished?" He questioned. She nodded, and the waiter reappeared, as though by magic. Sesshomaru slipped a bill into the folds on the black book and handed the man another, before offering her his arm. Kagome stood and stumbled. When had the world started spinning so wildly?

"Why is the world spinning?" She asked, clinging to Sesshomaru. When she tripped over her foot again, he lifted her. "Whoa."

"You are intoxicated." He stated, though his speech sounded slurred a bit too.

"Impossible! I only had a few glasses of wine."

"No, you had a few bottles of wine Kagome." She giggled and stroked his cheek. His jaw rolled and she watched in rapt fascination.

_He looks like a God_, Kagome thought, giggling again as she laid her head against his collarbone. Her eyes lowered and she mumbled something incoherent as they exited the restaurant.

_Sesshomaru smiled at her, before he placed her in the passenger's seat and climbed into the driver's seat. She looked like an angel. He drove carefully home, and carried her into his room, setting her on his bed gently. He brushed hair away from her forehead and her eyes opened. "Mmm…" Kagome murmured, latching onto his neck. His face had been very close to hers, so when her lips pressed against his he froze. She sighed into the kiss, and Sesshomaru relaxed. _

Her eyes flew open. She sat up fast, but her head was pounding. "Oh god, what happened?" She asked, rubbing her temples. She set down her hands and sighed, looking down at them. "What the…" escaped her mouth before she screamed. "Oh my god, tell me I am not!"

"Unfortunately, you are Kagome." A voice said from the doorway. She looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at her. She shifted, realized she was only in her undergarments and pulled the sheets up tighter. "How it happened, I do not know, but it has happened."

"It can't be!"

"It is."

"Oh god, Sesshomaru, how the hell did you and I end up married?"

_Haha, what a twist! Tell me if you like it!_

_Ja_

_Jaime_


	4. Surprise, Surprise!

Only One

Disclaimer: Oh no, don't look at me like that! You should know I don't own it!

Hey, everyone, who had read or is currently reading. I would love if ya'll would check out my other stories, because I need feedback to know whether they are interesting or not. I await your responses! But onto the story!

Last Time:

"You are intoxicated." He stated, though his speech sounded slurred a bit too.

"Impossible! I only had a few glasses of wine."

"No, you had a few bottles of wine Kagome." She giggled and stroked his cheek. His jaw rolled and she watched in rapt fascination.

_He looks like a God_, Kagome thought, giggling again as she laid her head against his collarbone. Her eyes lowered and she mumbled something incoherent as they exited the restaurant.

_Sesshomaru smiled at her, before he placed her in the passenger's seat and climbed into the driver's seat. She looked like an angel. He drove carefully home, and carried her into his room, setting her on his bed gently. He brushed hair away from her forehead and her eyes opened. "Mmm…" Kagome murmured, latching onto his neck. His face had been very close to hers, so when her lips pressed against his he froze. She sighed into the kiss, and Sesshomaru relaxed. _

Her eyes flew open. She sat up fast, but her head was pounding. "Oh god, what happened?" She asked, rubbing her temples. She set down her hands and sighed, looking down at them. "What the…" escaped her mouth before she screamed. "Oh my god, tell me I am not!"

"Unfortunately, you are Kagome." A voice said from the doorway. She looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at her. She shifted, realized she was only in her undergarments and pulled the sheets up tighter. "How it happened, I do not know, but it has happened."

"It can't be!"

"It is."

"Oh god, Sesshomaru, how the hell did you and I end up married?"

This Time:

Chapter Four

Surprise, Surprise

He chuckled, a humorless chuckle. "You should dress. We have much to discuss." He stated, and he turned to walk from the room. She groaned, falling back against the pillows again.

What had she done?

…

After showering and dressing, she exited the room which she presumed to be Sesshomaru's and followed her nose to the kitchen, which was where he stood making an omelet. She watched him for a moment before he turned, catching her off guard and causing her to blush. He placed the food on a plate and set it at the table, beckoning her to sit with him. "Eat." He began. "I will tell you exactly what happened."

_Flashback-_

"_Sess-sesshy-kins." Kagome giggled, fingers playing with his hair. "My life has been so messed up lately. First that jerk left me and I almost got raped… and I just got drunk and you're taking me home." She giggled more. "Your hair is so soft…" She was transfixed. Her eyes were wide and innocent and he smelled how intoxicated she was. She was gone. He was tipsy, not as drunk but still he walked home, not wanting to risk crashing and killing her. He chuckled. _

'_Yep definitely drunk.'_

"_I just wanna get married you know? And have babies… and grow old with my husband, and still be in love after fifty years." She laid her head on his should again, and brushed his hair against her face, sniffing it as she did so. "It even smells good!" She exclaimed, earning an outright laugh from him. "Hey, don't make fun of me!" But her voice was filled with laughter, and she sighed, closing her eyes, before they snapped back open. "Maybe we should get married?"_

"_Why would we do that?" He asked, smile on his lip._

"_Cause you hate InuYasha and want to get revenge for I-dunno-what! And I just wanna get married. C'mon Sesshy-kins…. It would benefit you. We could even have babies!" She gasped, covering her mouth. "I didn't mean to say that, I swear." She giggled, petting his hair once more. "What say you?"_

"_No."_

_She sighed, eyes wide as she looked up at him. "Please?" She whispered. He had no idea what made him say yes. Maybe it was because she looked so vulnerable, and her bright blue eyes had stared at him, so wide, so full of trust. But once the words came out he couldn't take them back._

"_Yes." _

_Her eyes had been almost as radiant as her smile._

"So… I asked you and you said yes?" She asked, finishing off her breakfast. "Why?"

"Revenge is what you said, so if it must be; it must be."

"We can get a dissolution! That way you don't have to put up with me."

"Hn."

"I didn't want to marry you!" She shouted, standing up and glaring down at him, arms akimbo.

"That is not what you said last night." He pointed out, causing her to flush. "It is done, you have to live with the consequences of drinking too much wine. We will stay married, and you will move in here immediately. I will give you your own room, that way you do not have to sleep in my bed again."

She blushed prettily, and he raised an eyebrow. "Were you sober? And what's wrong with me sleeping in your bed if we're married?"

"I was not sober. I was slightly drunk myself." He paused. "You hog the blankets."

"Youkai can get drunk?"

"Hn."

"Wait, what do you mean I hog the blankets?"

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru!" She shouted, causing him to glare. "Ugh." She threw her arms into the arm and sat back down on the chair. He turned on the television, watching as the news came on.

"_Reports of Sesshomaru Taisho marrying are in, and would you all be surprised? He married his brother's ex-fiancé!"_ Kagome groaned out loud, burying her face in his hands. _"You, sir, were the one who married them?" _The reporter asked, and Kagome lifted her head, gasping loudly.

"_Why, yes, I did. I was surprised to see them walking in, albeit a little drunk, holding hands and giggling. Well she was. He had a huge grin on his face, like he was the cat that got the cream. They asked me to marry them and I, did so happily. They seemed to be in love. The kiss lasted quite some time." _Kagome felt her face light up, and she buried her face in her hands again.

"I can't believe Kouga did that to us!" She shouted, slamming her fist on the table. She caught Sesshomaru's glare. "He married us and didn't say anything about it. He knows me!" She shouted, standing to pace back in forth. "And we _kissed_? I find that hard to believe!" She snorted. "It'd be a surprise for you to show any emotion other than boredom."

He stood, towering over her. She looked up, gulping and stepped back. "No offense intended of course, Sesshomaru. You're just kind of… emotionless." He stepped forward, causing her to take another step back. Her back bumped into something and she peeked down to see the edge of the counter. 'Crap.'

"Emotionless, am I?" He asked, reaching a hand out. She flinched, squeezing her eyes shut. His fingers ran across her cheek like a caress, and her eyes opened, looking up into soft golden eyes. His face was hovering over hers, making a blush spread from her head to chest. "You are wrong." He whispered, his lips brushing hers softly when he spoke. When he pulled away, his face was back to the carefully crafted bored look. "Come, we must prepare for the storm."

"What do you mean?" She asked, walking behind him on shaky knees. 'And what the hell was that?' She tacked on in her thoughts. "What storm?"

"The media." Was his reply, as he pulled on a jacket and walked out of his home, ushering her behind him. They walked in silence to his car, and continued the drive in silence.

….

"You what?" Sango exclaimed, waddling to her seat on the couch beside Miroku, who just happened to be Sesshomaru's lawyer.

"We got married." Kagome repeated, her eyes finding her fingers amusing suddenly. Sango sighed, resting a hand against her swollen womb as she looked towards Miroku dubiously. "It's a shock to you, I know. It's a shock to me too."

"Hn."

"How?"

"We were drunk."

"And you do not wish to get a dissolution?" Miroku asked absently, as he rubbed his wife's feet.

Kagome's eyebrow ticked, and she wished she could say yes, but sighed. "No." She had asked, and even though she was drunk she had nobody to blame but herself.

"Okay. What about children?"

"What about them?"

"You guys are married; have you had sex yet?"

"Miroku!" Sango admonished. "That is a personal question."

"Hn."

"What was that Sesshomaru?"

"We have not."

"Hm, well you best do it. Sex is a great way to release tension in a relationship, and I feel a lot of tension emanating from you two… so… well, yes. Do you need advice on positions?"

Kagome turned three shades of red. Sesshomaru reached over and touched her hand softly. She blinked. "No, Miroku… I'm sure we'll figure it out… whenever we get around to that of course." She blushed again, running a hand through her hair. "How's the pregnancy Sango? Are they giving you any trouble?"

"Other than using my bladder as a trampoline every other day, it's going smoothly. I may never go back to normal size."

"Yeah right, Sango. You're a expert at working out." Kagome laughed, watching Miroku's eyes twinkle.

"And she's so limber." He added, a smug smile on his face. Sango turned red, and glared at her husband.

"Well thank you, I'm sure everyone wanted to know that."

"No problem." He said, eyes large with feigned innocence as he smiled roguishly. "So… what are you going to tell the press… and InuYasha when he finds out, assuming he has not yet?"

"InuYasha is of no concern. He and Kagome have not been together for awhile. She is mine now." Sesshomaru stated, a strange note of possessiveness in his voice. "However, though we are married, we are not mated. And to be legal in the eyes of demon law, we must… mate."

"How?"

Miroku's eyes twinkled, a grin stretching his features again. "Oh Kagome… demons use marks to mate, which they give during intercourse."

"What!"

"That is true. We must be mated within the month, or else it will look suspicious." Sesshomaru remarked, eyes locking on Kagome's.

She gulped, burying her face in her hands.

"How do I _always_ get myself in these kind of situations?" She asked.

Nobody gave an answer.

Miroku laughed.

_Well? How was it? Review, please._

_Ja_

_Jaime_


	5. MakeUp

Only One

Disclaimer: I keep looking… it seems Sesshomaru still isn't under my bed yet, and InuYasha isn't in my closet. They don't even come visit… -sniff-

I'm glad I'm getting more feedback, yet it's not enough. I love getting reviews, they leave me inspired. =)

Last Time:

"InuYasha is of no concern. He and Kagome have not been together for awhile. She is mine now." Sesshomaru stated, a strange note of possessiveness in his voice. "However, though we are married, we are not mated. And to be legal in the eyes of demon law, we must… mate."

"How?"

Miroku's eyes twinkled, a grin stretching his features again. "Oh Kagome… demons use marks to mate, which they give during intercourse."

"What!"

"That is true. We must be mated within the month, or else it will look suspicious." Sesshomaru remarked, eyes locking on Kagome's.

She gulped, burying her face in her hands.

"How do I _always_ get myself in these kind of situations?" She asked.

Nobody gave an answer.

Miroku laughed.

This Time:

Chapter Five

Make-Up

Kagome sighed, sinking into the bathtub in her room. Sesshomaru had made sure everything had been moved from her apartment, and that nothing had been misplaced, or disorganized as it was set into her new room. She bit her lip, sinking lower into the water as thoughts of their conversation with Miroku came in. _"We must be mated within the month."_ Not that she had a choice. She sighed, causing bubbles to come out of her mouth. Less than a month was all she had. How could she do it, when she still loved InuYasha? She sighed again, going underneath the water completely. The heat relaxed her muscles, but her brain was in overdrive.

'How can I move on, when I'm still in love with you?' She thought grimly, emerging from the water. She quickly washed her hair, and rinsed, before drying and dressing in pink pajama bottoms with penguins on them and a white camisole. She stepped from her private bathroom, into her bedroom. She flicked off her light and climbed into her bed, closing her eyes. She was asleep instantly.

…

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 2:30 am. She groaned and tried to roll over, to find she couldn't. She blinked a few times, and wiped her eyes, making sure she was not hallucinating. Silver hair was below her face, with an arm locked around her waist. She felt light breaths against her chest, and she blushed. "Um." She said aloud, trying to disengage herself from his stranglehold. "Sesshomaru?"

He made no sound, only tightened his hold on her. His face was warm against her collarbone, and she sighed, laying still. Her hands raised, and began to stroke his hair of their own accord. Catching herself, she tried to stop, but found herself mesmerized by the feel of it. It was so _silky._ She watched in rapt fascination as silver strands flowed through her fingers, and she sighed, feeling jealous. A strange rumble made her look down at Sesshomaru's face. He wasn't awake. She listened closer.

"Is he… purring?" She asked the air.

When the noise consisted, she giggled lightly and stopped her stroking of his hair. The noise stopped as well. She began again, and the noise did as well. Giggling, she relaxed against him, closing her eyes. She didn't realize she fell asleep until she woke up to the sun streaming through her windows. She yawned, sitting up. She looked around, frowning. Maybe it was a dream? She shook her head. It felt so real. She looked to her pillow, color catching her eye against the blue. A red rose lay on the pillow case, and she reached over and picked it up. The rose was perfect. Kagome's breath caught in her throat, and tears sprang to her eyes. The last time she had received roses was from InuYasha… on their anniversary.

_Flashback-_

"_InuYasha, I can't see anything!"_

"_That's what the blindfold is supposed to do."_

"_Where are you taking me?"_

"_Somewhere, you'll see. Just be quiet for a few more minutes. We're almost there."_

"_But…"_

"_Shh."_

_Kagome sighed and followed behind him, by his hand holding hers tightly. She pursed her lips, wondering where he was taking her. A few minutes later, they stopped and she felt the blindfold slip off. As she opened her eyes, taking in the scene in front of her, she gasped. "Oh InuYasha." She whispered. The roses spilled from containers and across the floor. Soft music played from the stereo that sat on a stand in the room. Kagome's eyes watered. "You didn't have to do all this."_

"_I wanted to."_

"_You didn't have to."_

"_Kagome, it's our anniversary… I thought you'd like it." He took her face in his hands. "You do like it, don't you?" His eyes were wide with curiosity and something Kagome couldn't name._

"_I do. It just seems like a lot."_

"_It's not enough. It'll never be enough Kagome." _

She finished brushing her hair and stood up, admiring her reflection. She had went all out today, beautifying herself to the extreme. Her lashes were long and thick, framing her blue eyes, magnifying them. They seemed bigger, more innocent than before. Her lips looked plumper, with the light red lipstick and clear lip gloss coating it. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with curls hanging around her face and from her ponytail. She hummed, and stood, admiring the light blue sundress that clung to her curves like a second skin. She walked her shoe rack and chose a pair of silver three-inch heels, and slipped them on. She walked out her door, humming to herself. She bumped into something and began to fall backwards when a pair of hands caught her by her arms and pulled her back up. She blinked, looking up. "Oh. Hi Sesshomaru." She muttered, looking down shyly.

"Kagome." He whispered, a finger hooking under her chin. "What have you done to your face?"

"Put make-up on…" She muttered, looking into his eyes with slight confusion as he assessed her face, leaning closer to sniff. She turned red when he sniffed her lips, and licked them. He made a face as he pulled away. "Are you done?"

"It smells bad." He stated, eyes flowing over her face again. "Remove it."

"I will not."

"You will, or I will make you."

Her eyebrow twitched in irritation. "We don't live in the feudal era Sesshomaru, so you can get off your high horse. I will wear whatever I like, no matter what you say." She paused, and grinned evilly. "Why were you sleeping in my bed last night, purring?"

His eyebrow rose, and his eyes narrowed. "Hn." He released one of her arms and turned her around, pushing her forward and walking behind her. "Cease this nonsense immediately, and remove this filth." He stated, forcing her to look in the mirror. "You look like a whore; fake." He released her and turned away. "I shall be at my office. You may call if you require something." He then walked out of the front door, leaving Kagome staring at her reflection, as tears sprung to her eyes and dripped down her face.

She had never felt so humiliated in her life.

…

Sesshomaru opened the front door, removed his shoes and his jacket. He looked up. It was odd that no lights were on in the house. No faint traces of Kagome lingered, except in front of the mirror where he had left her. He frowned, sniffing the air. She was in her room.

He didn't like the smell of salt that clung and mixed with her scent. He didn't like the fact that he didn't like that. He wasn't going to care for the wench. After all, they had married to get revenge on InuYasha; not from some puny emotions such as love. So why did it bother him so much that she had been crying, or bathing in salt?

He frowned again, and walked down the hall to her room. It was quiet inside, other than the sniffling noise that emanated from her bed. He listened closely, hearing every time her breath hitched and she choked on a sob. Why was she so sad? He raised a hand to reach for the door handle when he heard her talking lightly. He listened closer, closing his eyes to concentrate. "Sango… I don't know what to do anymore. He called me a whore today."

"_Did he really, or did he say something other than that and you're taking it out of context?"_

"He said make-up is for whores, and that it makes you look fake. I thought I looked pretty." She sobbed again. "And he said it smelled." He heard fabric rustling and feet shuffling and heard her sigh. "I have to go. He is home."

"_Okay Kagome. Come visit again soon. I'll be having the babies anytime and I really want to see you before I do."_

"I will, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." He heard her snap her phone shut and walk closer. The door opened a second later, and a red-eyed Kagome blinked when she saw him. He assessed her face, reaching up to place a hand against her cheek. She stepped back, a cool demeanor taking over her face. "What do you want?"

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not."

"Your eyes are as red as a rabbit's. Try another, Kagome."

"It's none of your business."

"It is very much my business. You are my wife, and you shall tell me."

"I'm such you've been out here long enough to eavesdrop on my conversation. So you already know. Excuse me, I would like to go get a drink." She said, trying to push past him. He grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head in a vice grip, holding them in one of his hands. He marveled at how tiny her wrists were compared to his own, and he looked down at her. Her eyes blazed with defiance and anger, and possibly hate. She squirmed, tugging on his hold. "Sesshomaru, let me go."

"No."

Her eyes went wide. "Why not?"

"You are my wife. I will let you go when I feel like it. Why are you upset?"

"You said my face stunk."

"No, I said that make-up stunk."

"You said I looked like a whore."

"Make-up is better suited on whores; that you are not. I never intended that you were a whore."

"It still hurt me."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Where did the rose come from on my pillow this morning?"

"I thought you would enjoy it."

"You gave it to me?" She asked, astonishment lacing her tone.

"Hn."

"I'm still mad at you." She said, her eyes lowering to look at his chin. In her peripheral vision, she noted his lips were very well shaped.

"Hn." He stated again. "Is there a fascination with my lips, Kagome? You seem to look at them quite a lot."

"Did we kiss at our wedding?"

"We did."

"What was it like?"

His lips quirked. "Would you like me to show you?"

Her face lit up. "I never said that. I was just wondering what it was-" She never got to finish her sentence, because his other hand caught hold of her chin and his lips descended on hers. She gasped. His lips were soft, and warm, and they seemed to shape to hers perfectly. She closed her eyes, feeling his body press against hers. The kiss was passionate, and dangerous. His tongue flicked out and licked her lower lip, before pulling back as she opened her mouth. He repeated the action several times, before getting a response from Kagome. He nipped her lower lip, feeling rather than hearing her gasp, and deepened the kiss. His hand dropped from her chin, to press against her lower back, pulling her closer to him. His hand released hers, and she grabbed his shirt, clinging to him tightly. He pulled away, opening his eyes to look down at her. Her eyes were still closed, her lips swollen, and a flush on her face. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked up at him. "Wow."

"We are married. If you want a kiss, just ask for it."

Her face lit up.

Sesshomaru smiled.

Kagome gasped, and smiled herself, before she kissed him. Sesshomaru didn't miss the smell of her scent spiking, and decided not to press his advantage. He removed her arms from around his neck and looked down at her, eyes flecking red. "Kagome, I think it best if I go to bed before I do something that will leave you wounded."

"We are married… it's going to happen anyway, isn't it?" She asked, eyes innocent and wide.

"Yes… but not tonight." He murmured, kissing her lips gently again, as he turned and walked into his room.

She didn't know whether to feel disappointed or relieved.

"Stupid hormones." She whispered, as she turned and went back into her room, closing the door. She didn't remember why she had left her room in the first place.

_Well, I hope you liked it._

_Ja_

_Jaime_


End file.
